Love
by WriterFreak001
Summary: She had been right there, in front of him, begging for a reason to stay, but like the idiot he was, he encouraged her to leave with a man she obviously didn't want to go with. He might have been the second smartest man on the planet, but he was the biggest idiot in the universe. But God, did he love her.
1. Part 1

**WriterFreak001:**

Greetings, citizens. Hello from the other side. The finale killed me and all of my feels, so writing this fic is my remedy. I love this show too much. It might even be unhealthy, but I don't even care.

* * *

 **Title** | Love

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | A two-part story that explores my take on what happens after the finale of Scorpion.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated M.

 **POV** | Third Person Omniscient

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Love**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

Walter would classify him as a remarkable driver with the ability to drive at top speed virtually anywhere, but no matter how hard he floored his gas pedal, no matter how fast he was determined to make his new car go, no matter how badly he wanted to be in Tahoe that very moment, he couldn't seem to go fast enough. The eight hour drive seemed endless, but he was determined to drive every second of it without stopping, wanting so desperately to stop Paige and tell her everything that was flowing through his mind.

He loved Paige.

He loved every second he spent with her, and he loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she bit her lip whenever she caught him looking at her. He meant what he said to her earlier even if she was under the impression he was talking about Toby. She was in his thoughts constantly, and he never stopped thinking about her. Not even math or science, anymore, could steer him away from wandering to the inner compartment that was Paige Dineen.

He loved her.

She was what made Scorpion everything. Scorpion was nothing without her, and losing her, losing her to anything, was not an option for Walter. He thought he could salvage Scorpion by keeping Paige at a safe distance, but it took him so long to realize that Paige, and every single feeling he felt for her, was what made Scorpion, Scorpion. He had made Paige manager of the team for a reason, even if he didn't know what his reason was at the time. He trusted her with his company. He trusted her with _everything_ , and he was ready to _give_ her everything if she was still willing to accept his apology for being an ass and then also _accept_ him.

He realized he could be too late, that he might have lost her to another man, but he wasn't going to give up this time. He wasn't going to watch her fade away from his existence like he did several times before. She had been right there, in front of him, begging for a reason to stay, but like the idiot he was, he encouraged her to leave with a man she obviously didn't want to go with.

He might have been the second smartest man on the planet, but he was the biggest idiot in the universe.

But God, did he love her.

Though he had been ignorant of his feelings, suppressing them as hard as they could possibly crush, he knew he had been in love with Paige for a long time now. He was just too stubborn, too stupid, too afraid to admit that he had been wrong about love. Love _wasn't_ just junk science. Love _wasn't_ just a chemical reaction in the brain. Love _wasn't_ nonexistent.

It was very real, but it was only a summation of how he felt for Paige Dineen.

He doubt the term 'love' could even describe how much he truly loved her, how much he needed her and wanted her. She was the epitome of his existence, and he couldn't see himself moving forward without her.

She needed to know how much he loved her, and he was determined not to leave Tahoe until she knew everything.

Walter Patrick O'Brien loved Paige Dineen.

 _He was damn crazy about her._

 **~ SCORPION ~**

"Here we are," Tim grinned as he pushed his way through the hotel door and placed his bags on one of the two large beds, "Our home away from home."

Paige, now even more anxious, knew Tim didn't mean anything by his comment, but she couldn't help the twinge in her stomach. He wasn't the man she wanted to be there with.

"Hey," Tim noticed Paige's distance and gently touched her shoulder, "if you're not up for this, we can turn back. I know the past two days have been crazy for everyone so I completely understand if you'd like to go back to LA."

"No, no. It's okay," Paige forced a smile as she shrugged Tim's palm off of her and walked further into the hotel room. "We're already here, so we shouldn't waste those tickets. Walter spent a great deal of money for this event so we should make the most of it, right?"

Tim grinned ear to ear. "Right."

Paige bit her lip and stayed silent as she unpacked her bags. She didn't expect anything to happen between her and Tim on this trip, but she was still nervous as hell. These past few weeks, hanging out with Tim, had been fun, but… they were only that. Fun. They weren't magical. They weren't romantic (to her, at least). They weren't what kept her awake at night.

She thought she could move on with Tim since the man she loved didn't seem to love her like she thought he did, but, no matter _how fun_ she had spending some evenings with Tim, at the end of the day, Walter O'Brien was always on her mind, making her toes curl and her heart beat uncontrollably.

She loved Walter O'Brien.

She would always love Walter O'Brien, but she knew she had to move on.

He didn't love her.

Perhaps… perhaps he would _never_ love her.

"Paige," Tim said her name so softly, that she almost didn't hear him.

"Hm?"

"I know what's going on here," Tim muttered quietly, forcing her to look at him.

"You do?"

"You've barely spoken to me since we left LA, and I've been in enough relationships to know when a woman isn't interested." Tim crossed his arms and sighed, "You're in love with Walter, aren't you."

Paige, completely shocked by Tim's bluntness, blinked several times before she looked down at her feet and bit her lip softly. "Yes."

Tim inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly before gently smiling. "He loves you too, you know?"

Paige's glassy eyes grew wide as she dared to look at Tim again, but then her surprise faded as she clenched her fists and released a shaky breath. "He doesn't… he doesn't' believe in love. If he did," she swallowed thickly, "If Walter _did_ love me, he wouldn't have given me those tickets to share with you."

"The guy is crazy, I won't argue about that, but trust me on this. He loves you." Tim paused and then added, "I can't say I understand Walter completely, but Cabe told me how estranged he was from his parents and how his sister passed away last Christmas. Maybe… maybe he's not pushing you away because he doesn't love you. Maybe he's pushing you away because he loves you _too_ much."

Paige closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair. "This is such a mess."

Tim chuckled, "Hey. Love is messy, but I know it's worth it."

Paige's anger softened, but she still didn't say anything.

"Look," Tim walked towards the window and leaned against it. "I really like you Paige, a lot, but I don't think you'll ever look at me the way you look at Walter. He loves you, and you love him. I shouldn't stand in the way of that."

Paige's lips trembled, and she stammered, "Do you… do you think it's too late? Do you think Walter has given up on me?"

Tim glanced out the window and spotted Walter running towards the hotel. "No," he grinned, "I don't think he has." He pushed himself away from the wall and headed for the door. "I leave you be for a while so you can decide what you want to do. Whatever your decision is, whether it's to stay here and make the most out of this vacation or to go home, I'll understand."

Without another word, Tim, oblivious to Paige, picked up his still packed bag and slipped out of the hotel room, already knowing what her answer was going to be. He found a panting Walter in the lobby, and the genius just stopped in his treads as Tim approached him.

"Tim…."

"Walter."

"I…"

"Relax. She's still in the hotel room." Tim handed Walter the key card and smiled. "Thanks for the kind gesture with the tickets and all, but I'm not the one she wants to spend the weekend with." He patted Walter on the shoulder and added in a low voice, "She still loves you."

"A-Are you sure?"

Tim nodded and chuckled. "Believe me, I'm sure." As he gave Walter another little pat of encouragement, he started for the door when Walter called out his name. "Yes?"

Walter tossed him the keys. "I think you'll be needing those."

"Thanks, boss. I'll take good care of her."

Walter cocked an eyebrow. "Her?"

"The car, Walter." Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'll take good care of the car."

"Oh. Right." Walter gave Tim a knowing nod and then scrambled for the elevator when Tim called out to him. Walter poked his head outside of the elevator doors, and Tim gave the genius a thumb's up.

"Good luck."

… "Thanks."

 **~ SCORPION ~**

Walter had been standing in front of the hotel room door for many minutes, unable to move. Sure, he had all the confidence in the world when he was in the car, calculating all of the ways this could possibly turn out, but to know that Paige was just inside, just beyond the door, destroyed any confidence he possessed, but he knew, despite his lack of courage, he couldn't let her walk away again. He almost lost her once, and it nearly destroyed him.

He couldn't – no, he _wasn't_ – going to lose her again.

He didn't think he could survive it.

Walter slowly inserted the key card and unlocked the door before pushing it open. He didn't know if she was expecting him, but he hoped she would at least hear him out if his presence wasn't warranted. Quietly, he walked inside the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her staring out the window, bathed in the early morning light. She was even more beautiful than ever. He was so focused on her and completely unaware of himself that he didn't even know he muttered her name in complete awe until she turned abruptly around and stared him with wide eyes.

"W-Walter."

Walter took a step forward and gulped. "Hi."

"W-What are you doing here?"

He awkwardly scratched his scalp and gulped. "I am a big idiot." She opened her mouth to reply, but he took another step towards her and added, "A very big idiot, and I'll understand if you agree and never want to see my face again after tonight, but I came here as fast as I could because I needed to talk to you, face to face."

"T-Talk to me about what?" Paige's heart pounded as she added, "You couldn't have called?"

"I tried to call on my way here," Walter answered swiftly. "You didn't answer."

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around her body and bit her lip as she found his eyes. "Why didn't you leave a message?"

"I couldn't… I didn't want to. I… I needed to see you." Walter rambled as he ran a hand through his curly hair. "I know this might all seem confusing since I practically sent you out the door to go with Tim to this jazz thing, but Toby helped me realize what an ass I've been lately, and I'm such a big, big moron for being too scared to admit something I've known for quite a while now. Something I wasn't sure how to describe, but now I think I do… know how to describe it, and I need to tell you now."

"T-Tell me what?" Paige curled a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped closer to Walter, wanting to hear him out, but at the same time, wanting to shut him up and kiss him senselessly.

Walter shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent him from grabbing her and kissing her right then and there, and gazed deeply into Paige's hazel eyes. "I love you, Paige Dineen."

Paige gasped quietly, and Walter, afraid of rejection, felt like he needed to explain himself more.

"I came here to tell you that I love you," Walter paused and started fumbling with his words again. "I k-know I might be too late to ask for your forgiveness for me being such a jerk for suppressing my feelings, but I really, really do love you, Paige Dineen, and I can't stand the thought of losing you… to anything. I… I understand that I'm a difficult person, but I can try to be the man you want if you give me a chance, Paige. I'm n-not Tim," he finally breathed, "a-and I'll never _be_ like Tim, but I love you." He couldn't say it enough. "I… I p-promise to love you always even if I don't say the words as often as you'd like to hear them. I a-also promise to protect you and Ralph and always be there for both of you… I … I…," he was running out of things to say so he paused, inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly, whispering, "I love you, Paige. I really, really, _really_ love you."

Paige just stood there for a moment as she processed everything Walter was conveying, and before she knew it, she took two large strides up to him, grabbed him by the lapels and yanked him down for a searing kiss. Walter didn't jump away this time, and she wasn't going to let him even if he tried. She plunged her fingers into his hair and crimped his dark curls as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her impossibly closer.

She swung her legs around him and bucked against his growing erection, eliciting a low moan from the man she was mauling as she fluttered her tongue against his. Walter, needing more support to keep him from stumbling as he kissed her, grabbed her ass and swiftly pinned her against the wall a few feet away from where they were standing. Paige bucked hard against him, and he pushed back just as hard as he left her pulsing lips to pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck towards her throat where he sucked on her skin lightly. Paige whimpered his name lowly, and he suddenly stopped what he was doing and gazed deeply into her glossy eyes.

"Did I… Did I hurt you? Is this too much? Sh-should we stop? I'm s—"

Paige crushed her lips against his to shut him up and said, "Walter, I kissed _you_ , remember?" He nodded swiftly. "If I _wanted_ us to stop, you would know about it."

"So… this…," he gulped, his confidence suddenly wavering, "w-what I assume we were going to do… is it… is it what you want?"

Paige expertly unbuttoned Walter's shirt and ripped it open before touching his chest and slowly rubbing her thumbs over his pointed nipples. His eyes rolled upwards, and she smirked as she leaned forward towards his ear, whispering, "It's exactly what I want." She then sucked on his earlobe before licking the shell of his ear, making the genius shiver against her. She smirked with triumph as she cupped his cheeks and muttered, "I love you, too, Walter." She kissed him gingerly. "I've been in love with you for a very long time."

"I'm sorry I made you wait this long," Walter mumbled guiltily after kissing her deeply. "I was such a moron. I'm _still_ a moron, and I guarantee you, I will mess up. I always mess things up."

Paige rubbed her thumbs underneath his eyes and caressed his temples with her fingers. "And that's what I fear the most, Walter. This… Us… it's a big change, and I'm all in if you are, but no more running away, okay?"

Walter nodded swiftly.

"If something is upsetting you, whether it's something about us or something different altogether, I want you to come to me and talk to me. There should be no secrets between us." She kissed his forehead and quietly added, "I don't think I could ever handle you running away scared and pushing me away again. I love you so much, Walter, that I'm willing to give you my heart if you're ready to take it, but I've been burned once already." She tightened her grip around his hips and gazed into his eyes. "Promise me you won't run away no matter how tough things get between us or anything else."

"I never want to leave you, Paige. Or Ralph. I… I love you both and want the two of you always in my life. I don't think I could ever handle it any other way. I'm more scared of you and Ralph leaving me because I'm too difficult to deal with. I… I will never be completely normal… I will never be like Tim."

"And I don't want you to be like Tim," Paige caressed Walter's cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I want you to be you. _You_ are the man I love. Not Tim. Not anybody else. Okay?"

Walter nodded. "Okay."

Paige grinned and lightly scratched Walter's scalp as she tugged him towards her. She kissed him lightly once, and whispered, "I support you. You support me. And together, we'll make this work." She paused and added, "Any complaints, 197?"

"Nope," Walter smiled and then kissed her deeply. "None."

"Good." Paige hummed against his mouth and clutched his hair. "Now," she enthusiastically peeled off her dark blue blouse and dropped it to the floor before leaning forward to feather kisses down his neck, "where were we?"

…

He almost dropped her when he carried her to the closest bed, unable to think or function properly as she madly, ceaselessly kissed him hard on the mouth. He clumsily tossed her onto the mattress, and she scooted towards the pillows as he climbed on top of her. She unbuckled her pants and shimmied out of them as he haphazardly loosened his belt, ripped it out of its belt loops and whipped it away from him, not having a care where it landed. Paige unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans for him and then, as she jerked him down for a hot kiss, she eagerly pushed his pants down his hips with her toes, wanting nothing, absolutely nothing, between them.

Walter sprinkled kisses down her neck towards her bosom, and to save him from ruining her bra before he tried figuring out how to unclasp it, she felt for the clasp between her breasts and loosened it, popping her bra open for him. He marveled at her ample breasts and studied her round, firm nipples, wondering what sort of sound she would make if he touched them… kissed them… licked them. He decided to test all three experiments at once. After peeling her bra off of her, he covered her right breast with his left palm, strumming her tender nipple with his thumb as he gently squeezed the soft flesh of skin in his hand. She jerked upward and moaned his name the moment he lowered his lips over her other breast and carefully sucked her nipple between his teeth as he lapped it with his tongue.

He wanted to please her. God, he wanted so much to please her and kiss her and touch her and lick her everywhere.

And as he popped his mouth off of her left nipple, he covered it with his right palm and leaned over to orally appreciate her left breast. Paige nearly lost her mind as she spread her legs and arced against him. God, she wanted more.

As though he could sense her strong desire for him, Walter, without removing his lips from her breast, glided his free hand down to her panties and rubbed his fingertip over the sodden lace, causing Paige to buck hard against his palm. He slowly dotted her stomach with wet kisses, climbing down her body, as his mouth trailed to her core, and he, with the slightest bit of pressure, pressed his lips against her moist panties, making Paige absolutely lose her mind. Walter stretched the rim of her lace underwear and carefully shredded them off of her.

He took a moment to devour her beauty as she widened her legs for him. He could smell her arousal, and it made him want her even more. He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and gently blew cold, chilly air inside her of her, making her quiver against him.

"Walter O'Brien," she snapped as she propped her legs onto his shoulders, "I swear, if you don't start fucking me with _something_ of yours right here and right now, I'm going to masturbate myself, and you're just going to have to sit and watch because I won't let you touch me while I do it."

He chuckled lowly and smirked as he looked up from her sex to her eyes. "Believe me, Miss Dineen," he plunged his fingers inside of her and wiggled them against her walls as he slowly lapped his tongue against her core to taste her arousal. Then he stopped and looked up at her with a wicked grin. "I'm just getting started."

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

Rest assured, there will be a second part full of smut.

Let me know what you think!

(It's weird writing smut soooo I hope I did this chapter justice.)


	2. Part 2

**WriterFreak001:**

I'm drinking coffee while writing (attempting, more like it) smut. What is my life?

Note: I read a really good smutty fic this morning, and I congratulated the writer for complementing the physical aspect of sex with the mental process of having sex, and I know that _that_ is something I struggle greatly with, so I'm going to give it a try. Hope it works out!

* * *

 **Love**

 **Written by WriterFreak001**

 **Part 2 of 2**

 **~ S** **CORPION ~**

She hadn't been touched by a man in many years.

She was out of practice, and as much as she responded to Walter as his tongue and fingers fluttered inside of her, she knew he was no expert himself. She knew him, she knew how much he loathed physical contact, but here he was, vulnerable with her, loving her, kissing her, touching her in ways that had only happened in her imagination, and God, did it feel so good to feel him tasting her, to feel his curly hair tickling her inner thighs as he bobbed his head between her legs, to feel his fingers delving inside of her, exploring her and caressing her.

She didn't want him to stop.

Her fingers threaded and twisted and clenched his unruly curls as she arced her back and pushed against his mouth. To her delight and pleasure, he buried his face deeper between her legs, sending electricity straight from her core to the rest of her body. It was like she could feel him everywhere all at once. The rest of her body – her breasts and her mouth, mostly – tingled and ached for his mouth, his tongue, his teeth to return, but God, she didn't want him to stop anything he was doing.

To fulfil the rest of her greedy needs, she unthreaded her fingers from Walter's hair and slowly glided her palms to her breasts, squeezing them and pushing against them in rhythm with his tongue lapping inside of her. She rolled her hips against him again as she pinched her nipples, and he hummed against her, sending her mind to absolute oblivion.

This man was going to be the death of her.

Paige, out of either desperation, desire, or both, eased her left hand into Walter's hair, stroking his scalp gently. "Hey," she uttered breathlessly, prompting him to stop what he was doing and find her glossy eyes. She smiled at him and licked her lips slowly. "Turn around so that your back is facing the bed, okay?" He nodded, and she winked at him. "Just so you know," she snaked a hand between her legs, dipped a finger inside of her and trailed a path of her arousal up her naked body, smirking as he grunted quietly against her. "You're doing a fabulous job and don't stop."

Without a response, he rolled onto his back, and she rolled on top of him, bringing her sex to his mouth once again as he grabbed her, spreading her buttocks apart gently to knead all eight of his fingers against her core from behind. She rolled her eyes upward and stilled herself before sitting upward and bucking slowly against his lips. She could feel is nose inhaling and exhaling against her tip, and her eyes never left his as he tightened his arms around her legs to keep her from moving too much.

He still wanted some control.

Paige's fingers found Walter's hair again, and she lovingly scratched his scalp as she moved – as much as that stubborn genius would let her – against him.

"Walter," she whimpered softly, her fingers crimping his hair as he sucked hard on her clit. He smiled against her folds, loving the way her voice called his name. He had dreams like this once, but he never thought Paige crying out his name as he pleased her to be so empowering.

He wanted her to cry his name louder.

(And he wanted to know what it would sound like if he cried her name in synch with her.)

Paige, despite Walter's strength, pivoted around, wiggling herself against his tongue in the process. She wanted to taste him. She wanted him to cry her name out in ecstasy and hear his voice in a way only she would be privileged to hear. Paige peppered kisses down his stomach towards his boxers, and she gently pushed them down his legs, smiling from learning just how excited he was to be with her.

Paige marveled at his length and took a moment to admire his size.

 _This was going to be fun_.

Eagerly, as she rolled her hips against Walter's mouth, she wrapped her slender fingers around him and gently tugged his skin upward. Walter suddenly jerked under her touch, and she took pride in how he responded instantly to her. She pressed her lips against his throbbing head and glided him slowly inside her mouth until she could feel him tickling the back of her throat. Paige immediately withdrew her lips, grazing his shaft with her teeth as she bobbed her head upward and then plunged down again, feeling him fill her mouth completely. Walter couldn't focus. His tongue and lips fumbled clumsily against her as he shuddered underneath her touch.

Her folds tightened around his tongue, and he moaned inside of her, his voice vibrating deeply throughout her body, causing her to writhe in pleasure as she purred against his length. Walter involuntarily bucked against her, sending his cock further down her throat, and she rolled her eyes upward, her throat droning against him.

She moved her mouth faster against him as he moved faster and deeper inside of her, and she could feel him pulsing against her tongue, throbbing for release as her walls tightened even more against Walter's mouth.

They were almost there, both moving together in perfect harmony, both feeling the heat, both moaning, both writhing, both wanting, yearning, needing to be closer.

And then, all at once, everything beautifully came together.

He swallowed her juices. She swallowed his seed, and they hummed simultaneously together, against each other, as they popped their lips off of one another. Neither one moved, though.

Walter's hands were rubbing her bottom, lightly scratching her skin with his clipped nails, and she laid down in utter bliss as she rested her head against his hip, never looking away from his wet shaft.

She had done that to him.

He was panting. She was panting.

She had to smile because she knew their morning was far from over.

"You know," she trailed a finger along his moist length, prompting Walter to give the woman his undivided attention (as though he hadn't been doing that already), "Contrary to what you might think, Walter O'Brien, I've never been this intimate with a man before."

Walter cocked an eyebrow, and Paige laughed.

"What I mean is," she paused and turned slightly to drag her tongue across his shaft, just wanting to taste him again before continuing her comment. Walter shivered, and she teased him by flecking her tongue against his tip. "I've never orally pleasured a man before."

"Me neither," Walter mumbled lowly and the flushed. "I mean… I've never… with a woman...," he gulped as she laughed melodiously.

"I knew what you meant," Paige giggled and suddenly licked her lips. "You're really good at it, by the way."

Walter blushed even harder. "I… I might have done some research a while ago…."

"Well," she smirked as she carefully squeezed him, "your research definitely paid off."

"That's good to know," Walter gulped audibly and nervously smiled, still trying to figure out how a beautiful woman like Paige would fall for a dorky guy like him. (He may never fully understand that mystery, but at this point, he almost didn't care).

"Wait," she suddenly lifted herself off of Walter and sat up, eyeing him curiously. "You said you haven't… orally gratified a woman before…. What about sex? Am I… Will I be your first?"

He shook his head. "I might hate certain levels of touch – before I met you, of course," he laughed as he sat up and crawled closer to her, "but I'm not a hermit. I've had sex before."

"Oh?" Paige suddenly (and strangely) wanted to know more. "How long has it been?"

"Six years, give or take," Walter admitted quietly.

"Oh," Paige pinned her lower lip beneath her teeth, "so," she nervously laughed, "I guess I'm more out of practice than you are."

Walter shook his head. "On the contrary, Paige, this is all new to me, but in a different way." He reached up to cup her face and kissed her longingly. "Before, it was all about physical release. I never cared to please any woman I've ever been with, but this… us… this is different and new." He kissed her again, pushing her down towards the mattress until he was completely on top of her. Paige hooked her arms around him as he whispered, "I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't," Paige muttered as she gazed deeply into his eyes. She moved her hands to his hair and then caressed his face lovingly.

"How can you be so sure," he mumbled, and she gingerly kissed him as she brought his left hand to her chest just over her heart.

"Because you love me…," she laced her fingers with his, "and I love you, and as much as you don't want to lose me or mess things up, I don't want to lose you either."

Walter smiled, and she flashed a grin before he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, somehow knowing everything was going to be okay.

Paige spread her legs underneath him, and he slowly and carefully and lovingly buried himself deep inside of her as she strung her legs around his hips, encouraging him to move in deeper. He complied and pushed in deeper, hiding himself inside of her. She whimpered softly, and he immediately froze. "A-are you okay?"

She nodded and caressed his face softly. "I'm okay. It's just," she paused as her body adjusted to his size and gave him a small smile, "It's been a while, remember?"

"I'll be slow," Walter mumbled lowly, and she nodded again, pulling him down for a hard kiss as he did exactly as he said he would do and moved slowly, beautifully, perfectly against her. He feathered kisses down her jaw and along her neck, kissing her and sucking her throat gingerly, whispering softly, "Is breá liom tú."

Paige inhaled a deep breath and smiled as he kissed her lovingly, somehow knowing what he was saying. "I love you too, Walter O'Brien." She bit her lip as her nose burned from all of the emotions she was suddenly feeling. "I love you too."

One way or another, she knew they would be okay.

 **~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 **WriterFreak001:**

And th-th-that's all folks!

(As awkward as it was writing pieces of this chapter, I enjoyed writing their conversation towards the end.)

Let me know what you think!

I can't promise ever going this graphic again, but who knows. A lot can happen in five months.

Also. I don't know Irish, but according to Google Translate, "Is breá liom tú" means "I love you." If Google Translate is wrong, please let me know so I can fix it! :)


End file.
